Pins And Needles
by SwordGuy00
Summary: Rarity gets a boost to her creativity with a little help from a new spell. But when Fluttershy decides to be uncooperative, things get out of hoof quick. Rated for graphic violence.


"Fluttershy darling, please try to stay still." The unicorn gridded her teeth in frustration with a scornful look as though her fellow secret seamstress should know better.

"You don't want me to pin this in the wrong place now, do you?" She looks around and her eyes settle on a certain pink earth pony, limp and unconscious, looking like she lost a fight with a porcupine. All at once Rarity's expression changes to a look of pure delight, one that was normally reserved for the reuniting of friends who haven't seen each other in ten years.

"Be more like Pinkie Pie," She bellowed in a rage, as tears streamed down her face. Her mind undecided and flipping through moods like a Canterlot fashion catalog "She's been surprisingly quiet today." She continued. "In fact..." She delighted at Pinkies helpful mood. "She hasn't moved in hours!"

Pinkie Pie honestly looked more like a poor excuse scarecrow from head to toe. The seams on pinkie's outfit at the knee joint drooped and left a visibly large ring of pink coat showing. Dark brown was the color of the day, couldn't be helped, as every color of cloth she tried to stitch got stained and eventual dried with the blood from the layers of pins, the fabric stretched to its breaking point as her mind did the same, trying in vain to get something, anything to fit.

Rarity turned back to Fluttershy who nodded weakly through the pain, bits of torn cloth stitched together with an unrefined hem, frayed and unraveling as she tried to pull it to fit. With the stitching bunched up and loose, it looked more like a corded binding for a book. In all, a product of her mind running out of ideas, even as the spell demanded more...more… and more still.

_Stop…please…no more. _And once again she had to watch as another one her friends looked at her with bloodied wings, and eyes that asked _Why?_

Even as the screams, echoed in her head from hours ago, the spell demanded that she continue to work. Completion of her days work was seemingly all that mattered… she had to watch helplessly, like a spectator behind glass watching a crash on a racetrack happening in slow motion. She had to watch as her own hoofs butcher and maim her friends one by one, not of her own will, listlessly washing the blood off her hooves ever so often, ironically not wanting to stain anything she would touch next.

And all the while, she cried inside. Wanting to end her friend's pain and her own, disgusted at the monster she'd given rise to out of desperation to fix a mistake and not wanting to disappoint a client. Was this her, truly? Was she so concerned with her work that she would go to such ends… "Just the spell." she would murmur under her breath as she yanked at one of the last feathers on Rainbow's now bare, bony wings.

The stands each pony was impaled upon had been just ordinary mannequin stands… but the madness. It gave her a bold new insight, the mannequins couldn't actually tell you if something fit or not. Oh you can re-stitch and make different sizes, but when it came to custom made dresses, gowns and the occasion elegant hat, what was needed was input from the buyer… no more fittings for suits or dresses… no more back orders! It was brilliant, sure ponies tended to squirm and fidget, but that's nothing four manacles and a five foot rod through the abdomen wouldn't fix… this fashionista made sure of that.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were the first to be put to the test this newly formed apparatus, not because they were most likely to escape and seek revenge, (petty as it seemed to her)… no, Rarity had always wanted a collection of pegasus feathers for feather boas and other accessories that would make even the worst of her travesties into a gem to behold.

She had pinned both Twilight's wings and Dash's wings in a sort of outstretched position, it made harvesting the feathers easier after all. And the end result was worth the prep, the feathers themselves weren't matted with blood which preserved the fluffy, soft feel each one had, they also retained their weightless, making them sway and bounce whenever the piece they were accenting was moved or jostled.

A third pin, if it was the third pin, Fluttershy remembered it might've been the thirteenth or the thirtieth. Regardless of the count, the pin went through the cloth and Fluttershy recoiled as it pierced her flank, impaling one of the unfortunate butterflies that made its home there. With the already almost nonexistent seam torn apart completely now, due to Fluttershy's uncooperative attitude, Rarity started to rant something about a deadline and how everypony will be at her next show. She flared her nostrils at the ungratefulness of her friend.

"Why Fluttershy?" She asked. A determined look in her eye. "Why would you try to sabotage me like this? Haven't we always been friends?" Fluttershy didn't respond, her face wet with tears, just hung lifelessly as Rarity continued her tirade. "Fine, don't answer me. I think I might go for a walk to clear my head. I now need to find a way to salvage what you just ruined." She slammed the door indignantly as she left.

"Fluttershy...?" A country twang of a voice asked. Applejack heard no answer. And now as she felt darkness taking her as well, and with no friends to comfort her, she had one last joy in this world. "Well it's hard. Bein' alone." It was a song her granny used to sing to her when she got scared at night and couldn't sleep, mournful and full of soul. "But dear, don't let your heart turn to stone." She began to choke on tears. "Cause' dear I promise... I'll be here... to stay till tomorrow."  
>"As we face a brand new day." She knew she'd finally get to rest a bit. "As we face a brand new day."<p>

(end)


End file.
